Summon the Feeling of Melancholy
by Anais Cupcake
Summary: After many long months of being trapped in Hell, Noodle has finally returned to Kong. Now more then ever, she needs the support of Gorillaz to help her get her life back together.


_"Murdoc!! Russel... Is there anybody there??!!! It's me, Noodle..... Is there anybody there!!!! You need to reply..... Hellllloooo!!! Come in..... It's Noodle... I've found the missing.... They're coming!!!...the reception here is really terrible... MURDOC!!!!.... Murdoc!!! Come in!!! They know where you.... Mur.... It's coming from.... Murdoc MAYDAY....MAYDAY... Murdoc!!! COME IN GORILLAZZZZZ!!!!"_

Murdoc stood in front of the damaged radio set in the brain room, jaw hanging opened. He pressed the rewind button and the crackling feedback repeated over. It was no doubt about it. It was Noodle. Murdoc thought to himself as yet again he rewound the feedback. The last time he saw her was during El Manana, she had packed up all her things and left. No goodbyes. He looked at the time it was sent. _October 26th? Today is November 8__th__! Of the next year!? That was over 10 months ago!_

Murdoc stared at the radio, still in disbelief. Murdoc's eyes suddenly widened. "I gotta go get 'er." Murdoc quickly rushed out of the room, tapping his foot as the lift from the basin went up, seeming much slower then normal. He let out a loud, exasperated sigh once he finally was at the car park then ran into his messy Winnebago. Murdoc grabbed the phone that was bare visible underneath all the bottles and boxes of old cigarettes. After searching through the numbers, he called 'face ache' _Rrrrinnng….Rrrrinnng….Rrrrinnng…_

" 'Ello?" said the distinctive voice of the singer even though is was very muffled by the loud music playing in the background. Murdoc sighed in relief." 'Ey, D. I's Muds. I ne-"

"Murdoc?! You're callin' me?!" The singer said, obviously taken back by the rare event. A loud boom on the other side distracted 2d. " 'Ey! No, you hafta sit down! I don't care if-" Murdoc interrupted "Shu' up and listen teh me! When can you make the nex' flight to Essex?" He growled, a bit annoyed at the dimwit.

"Nex' flight? I'm not comin' back! Not after what happened wif Noodle, nu-uh. No way! I can't be at Kong, livin' wif you. Noodle kept me goin' but-"

"2d! Listen. To. Me! I think Noodle never left!" Murdoc yelled into the phone. 2d was silent, all that Murdoc could hear was the sound of music and commotion. In his hand he held a few items: a box of Lucky Lung fags, a lighter, a can of mace, and knife that he had hidden from 2d. He stuffed the items into the pockets of his pants.

"…What are you sayin' Murdoc?" the singers voice broke the silence, sound much more serious.

"I don't think Noodle ever left. I think she was planning to," actually, Murdoc was quite sure of it, but 2d didn't need to know that, "But I think somethin' stopped 'er." the bassist spoke calmly and clearly to 2d, to make sure he understood. He paused to pull on his Cuban heeled boots. "I think..." he sighed knowing her was going to sound crazy "I think Noodle is in Hell.." Murdoc waited for a response from 2d, but there was a long moment of silence.

"Come again?" 2d said, holding one ear to block out the other noise.

"Noodle is in hell...I'm goin' to get 'er." Murdoc tied the cape's string around his neck then headed back to the basin, following the long claw marks that dragged down to the hell hole. He assumed were the guitarist.

"Awright Muds, you've gone mental." 2d rolled his eyes.

"That's not much for _you _to say, Reject! I know I sound crazy, but i's true!" Murdoc snapped at 2d through the phone. "If you don't wanna believe me, fine! But she's gonna be real upset when she comes back and her BEST FRIEND ain't there!" Murdoc, who was fed up with 2d, hung up the phone, angrily grumbling to himself. He walked up to the hell hole, and with a deep sigh, he spoke to himself. "I guess everyone's gotta battle their demons…"

"Ugfhh!" murdoc groaned as he rose up from hell's ground. "' 'Ey really need a better entrance.. Highway to hell, please.. More like a straight drop.. Yeah, heaven finances for a staircase, but hell? No, 'ey gotta make it seem dangerous..." he complained as he dusted himself off.

A few short legged demons crept up to Murdoc, licking there lips at the soul they were about consume. Murdoc arched he eye brows at the pathetic looking demons, the lower scum of the demons in hell. "What ya lookin' at.." he snarled at them. They froze at the tall man and groaned when they saw the upside down cross chained around his neck. They turned around disappointed. "One of us.. No point.." one of them groaned as they walked away from the bassist.

"_Now if all the demons were like that, this would be a much easier trip.." _Murdoc thought as he looked back at the gateway "Better get started... This is goin' teh be a long, long search."

________

He was right. Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned- well you get the point. He was just about to completely lose hope, when (exactly 10 months later) he came across, what looked like an auction where a group of demons gathered, snickering and growling loudly. He walked up among the large demons, standing up on his toes to see what the commotion is about.

A black demon with a missing eye pulled out a young girl, hands tied up behind back, bruises and cuts covering her small frame and tangled, long hair that went past her shoulders. "This gorgeous for 100!" he snarled before grabbing a chunk of the girl's hair to show her face.

"Noodle!" Murdoc whispered. "Let me go now!" The Japanese guitarist yelled and the demon pulled her to the customers. "Shut up, idiotic human!" the demon growled as it pushed Noodle violently into the center of the circle, making Noodle fall to the ground.

The demons snickered loudly, as the guitarist slowly rose from the ground, her head hanging low. "You shouldn't have done that..." the demons laughter suddenly fell quiet. "You shouldn't have let me go..." noodle said harshly, still looking at the ground.

"Why, _little girl_?" he hissed into her ear, pushing much emphasis.

Noodle looked up at him, an sinister smile on her face. "Because... I am no longer tied up..." _Craaaccckk! _Murdoc's eyes widened as the demon fell to the ground, the rope twisted around his neck.

The by standing demons stared at the dead demon. "She snapped his neck!" One of the yelled. They all looked at the Noodle. Murdoc quickly pulled out his knife and jabbed it into the back of ones the demons, making it fall on top of the other dead demon. Noodle looked up at where it had been standing, as well as the crowd, and there stood Murdoc, knife in hand with demon blood dripping down the blade.

"Murdoc!?" Noodle gasped, the demons turned to both of the humans, suddenly ridden with anger.

"Oh... That was probably a bad move, huh.." the demons launched at them, Murdoc pushed Noodle away and killed a few more demons. The alive devil creatures froze in fear before scurrying off, not wanting to lose their own life.

Once he was sure that they were all gone, he cleaned his knife on his pants. "That was fun, love." he looked over to noodle, who was walking away. "Noodle? Noodle!? Where are you going?!" he chased after her, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"I'm getting away from you!" she growled before unsuccessfully attempt to tug herself away from the bassist.

"What?! I'm the one who just saved your little Japanese arse over 'ere! I could at least get a 'Thanks Uncle Muds'!" he hissed back.

"I could have easily done that myself. I've been doing it for the _last year _now!" she yelled back at him.

"Oh! So tha's what I's about..." he let go of the girls shoulder. "Love, don't go down to the bloody Room of Brains! But when i 'eard-" Murdoc stopped at the sudden jolt that hit his chest. Noodle had run into him, her arms hugging him tightly. Murdoc stood there quietly, not knowing how to react to the odd moment they shared, well barely shared.

"I want to go home Murdoc. I hate this place. It's horrible." Noodle cried into his gray sweater. "How could you possibly want to be down here?!"

Murdoc sighed deeply before awkwardly hugging the girl back, feeling bad for the young girl. Just as quickly the hug started, it ended, having Murdoc pull Noodle off. "Not too far down is the exit, maybe a few weeks down.. Should go by pre'ty quick…" He mumbled, looking behind him. Noodle tugged on his cape, breaking his calculations.

"Arigato, Murdoc-san. For coming down here…" She smiled slightly.

Murdoc smirked and ruffled her already tangled hair. "I knew the 'thanks' would come soon. But le's go. We have a long walk ahead of us, little love." Noodle nodded then walked along with Murdoc, ready for the adventures that lied ahead of them in Hell.

______

Murdoc chuckled at the thought of how Russel would react if Noodle had been wearing those shorts in public. She had developed her late-blooming female figure, making her shorts and shirt a bit tighter and shorter. Nothing new to Murdoc or most female celebrities but seeing it on noodle was a wake up call that she was growing, and rather quickly. It freaked him out in a way.

"Noodle, put on my cape." He mumbled as he took off the reversible cape and handed it to Noodle. She looked down at the old, raggy cape then back at Murdoc in confusion.

"How come?"

"You look like the birds I sleep with…" He replied without much hesitation, winning himself a painful slap on the arm. "Owh!"

"I'm sorry, I'll go change into some of the clothes I brought down to hell!" Noodle snapped before concealing her body with the cape. "I feel like a vampire.." she complained. "Murdoc, do you ever w- Never mind. I probably do not want to know that…" She said as she shook her head.

There was a long moment of silence, before Noodle spoke again. "Have you ever regretted something you have done?...Or haven't done?" the young woman turned back to Murdoc. His eyes went hazy as he stood quietly for a moment thinking intensely before snapping back with a large, silly grin.

"Nope! I don't regret anything!" The guitarist looked back at the path, that was obviously not the answer she wanted. Murdoc noticed. "…Er, I don't have regrets 'cause I don't believe in 'em."

Noodle chuckled a bit, "Regrets aren't like Santa Claus, Murdoc."

"Nah I don't mean like 'at.." he scratched his head, "Eh, here's an example. Y'know how I ruined 2d's an' Paula's relationship 'cause of the shenanigan in the toilets?" he waved his hand when he said _shenanigan_. Noodle arched her eyebrows not understanding where this was going or if this a good example. "We lost our guitarist after 'at.... But we end up getting you! And your the bes' there is." He playfully nudged her. "And then it happened again when the band split, we came back together and created on the bes' albums there is! So, you see what I mean by not belivin' in regrets? There aren't regrets in life, only hard paths 'at take us to somewhere new…. Like hell!" He joked, making the young girl smile. The bassist back off into the distance. "…Why d'ya ask?"

Noodle walked quietly, thinking of how to answer. "I used to regret that I was in Gorillaz, that I was sucked into this, I don't know, fame and glory life…" She paused to hick a rock out of her way, "Then, I ended up being pulled down here, and thought about it more. I loved Gorillaz. But I just wanted to be away from the hectic lifestyle. Do you ever feel that way Murdoc-san?" She looked up at him, but Murdoc stared down at her, not answering her question. She sighed before continuing. "If hell has taught me anything, it is that m life has always been hectic. From birth. Its part of me." Murdoc thought about it before realizing she was right. Being born as a military experiment, scheduled for execution because she was too dangerous, then being smuggled to a totally new country at age 10 without any way of to communicate- let it be Kong where the undead walk and 3 adult men live their own crazy life, now this! Hectic was probably just the right word for it. He never really thought about it. "…I can't run away from who I am. I can only accept it… And with every passing day down here, I began to more. Lately, I just want to be back at Kong, dealing with those damn zombies." She smiled at the thought. "Murdoc this is too hot, take it!" She said as she took off the cape and handed it out for Murdoc, but he didn't grab it.

"Noodle.." He said, looking out, a smile on his face. Noodle followed his gaze, noticing a light shining in the distance.

"The exit! Murdoc, Murdoc we are almost home!" She cheered happily and threw Murdoc his cape before running ahead towards the light.

"Noodle, wait, don't run ahead, you can get…." His eyes widened as a large, dragon like demon, burst from the ground ahead of the young girl, targeting his 4 black eyes on her. "NOODLE, RUN!" he screamed when the girl was frozen in fear. The dragon shot at Noodle, who quickly jumped up over it and ran over its long back and tail. The demon paid no attention to Murdoc, it only wanted the sweet, young soul that noodle had. Noodle was running to the exit, the demon closely following behind her.

Murdoc chased after the angry black demon, pulling out his knife. The demon used his powerful tail to whip the girl, sending her flying into the rock wall with a hard _thud_. The young girl laid motionless on the ground before Murdoc saw her arms moving to bring herself up. "_There is no fucking way that girl is getting herself up!?!_" He thought as the black demon began to the run to the girl. Murdoc threw the knife at the demon, stabbing it right in the soft underbelly. The demon screeched in pain, echoing throughout hells walls. Noodle was leaning against the wall, practically falling over from her own weight. Murdoc ran to the young girl as the demon struggled to pull out the knife from his stomach with its stout arms.

"Noodle, get up, come on!" he yelled as the girl leaned against the wall, head rolling as if she we drugged. "Sweet Satan!" he picked up the small girl and threw her over his shoulder. The demon sharply turned his head at the two, and dashed toward them, but the knife that was still lodged in the stomach slowed him down. "Noodle stay awake love! don't Come on, t-tell me how to say hello in, in japanese!" he yelled trying to keep her awake as he ran to the exit.

"kon....ni...chi..." she said, barely capable to talking.

"konnichi- what? Noodle stay up!" he said, looking back to see the demon right behind him.

"wa..." she whispered faintly, murdoc began to panic as her eyes began to dim

"noodle, come on! stay with uncle muds love, i have a story..." he gasped for air. "_only a little further."_ He felt like the back of his throat was on fire. "I do know what you mean, About wanting to leave sometimes,"

"..huh…?" She said. He looked back the demon ran faster "_noodles stay awake, were amost their!-"_

"Honestly, I think, I think Gorillaz was a way to show prove to my dad I was better then he ever treated me. That he didn't have to be such a total dick," he gasped for air, noticing the girl had her eyes closed, "Noods, you have to stay up, you have to stay up!" he yelled as he jumped into the light, only seconds away before becoming demon chow, and like a gust of wind, he was in the basement, panting hard from exhaustion. 2d and russel who were previously sleeping on the wall, were waken by Murdoc. Murdoc smirked when at the two band members staring at him in disbelief. "Noodle we made it!" he said, almost laughing from hysteria. The girl didn't react. "Noodle?"

_____

Murdoc watched as 2d sat in the chair next to Noodle, gently brushing her hair with his fingers. He sang quietly to himself, or even Noodle, Murdoc wasn't quite sure.

"...Its gonna be a cold day. when you're keeping everything inside you...It can only hurt you.. Unrelated sounds....the sun will shine again... You hold it in your hands…" 2d stopped singing and stared down at the guitarist.

"You know she ain't dead, right?" murdoc said, startling the singer enough to make him jump up in his seat.

"Y-yeah, I know... Russel said she was unconscious or sommfink' like 'at…"2d looked back the guitarist and at the bruises on her arms "Did she get the crap beat'n out 'er down there? She covered in bruises?" Murdoc pulled out a fag and lit it. He blew the smoke out in an 'o' formation.

"You don't even know the beginnin' of it…Oi, when's Russ comin' home?" 2d didn't answer, he just kept staring at the bruises that he was all too familiar with. "Faceache! 'Ello? When's Russ comin' home!?" 2d snapped back to reality.

"Oh, um. I dunno. He left bout an hour ago. Should be coming back soon."

"W'as he getting? Food i hope, im starving' " he took another long blow to the fag.

"yeah he said something about food an' new clothes for someone or somefink' like that. I really wasn't payin' attention."

"You never do…" He grumbled.

" 'Ey Muds, do you fink that she'll stay in Gorillaz with us after she wakes up?" Murdoc was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "I hope so... I missed 'er.."

"Don't we all 2d..." Murdoc was about to leave the room before 2d talked again.

"Murdoc, when is she gonna wake up?" the singer asked curiously.

"Do I look like a doctor!? Sleeping beauty wakes up whenever she wants i guess. Try giving 'er a kiss. That always works in the movies." he said with heavy sarcasm before turning back and leaving the room.

Soon, 2d was chasing after him, "It didn't work." he said, shaking his head. Murdoc looked at 2d before hitting him in the head. "Ow! Wot was that for?!" the singer whined.

"You were supposed to actually do it dullard! God your _so_ stupid sometimes." the king groaned.

"Oh.."2d rubbed his heard, "Wull,didnt 'urt to try! Until you did that!" Russel walked into kitchen door with loads of plastic bags in his hands as the two were arguing.

"Hey! Why don't ya help me put up this crap of arguing about whatever y'all are arguing bout!" Russel growled. The two turned to the drummer.

"You get fags?" Murdoc anxiously asked. Russel reached into one of the bags and pulled out Murdoc favorite brand, Lucky Lung. "Hail Satan!" He grabbed them out of Russel's meaty hand and took one of the beers Russel had just bought.

"W'as this for?" 2d said as he held up the polka dot bra to his chest with arched eyebrows, "You're gettin' boobs, Russ!?!" Russel ripped the bra out of 2ds clutch. Murdoc was practically falling down from laughter.

"No, crackass…I bought clothes for Noods. That's for her." he growled as he stuffed the bra back into the bag of clothes.

"Noodles getting boobs!?" 2d said in disbelief. Russel raised up his hand and knocked the singer in the head. "Owww! C'mon that was the 2nd time!" he said rubbing his head.

"Ahahahhaha! She's turning 18, eh? It's about time!" Murdoc gulped down his beer.

"Don't make me hit you too Muds." he pointed at Murdoc with the bananas.

"Herherher, I can't take you seriously with 'ose bananas in your hand, tubby." he leaned back into a chair. Russel rolled his eyes then placed the bananas down on the table. The little small monkey, Mike, ran up as the rest of the band sat down, took one of the bananas and ran off.

* * *

This was more a focus on murdoc. each chapter is going to be focused on one of the characters, and the ending with lead into the next focus.... I am not making much sense am I?

anyway, so hope you like it. i do :D

oh people have been asking me about my other story, From Where You Are.  
i hope to update, but my computer crashed and i lost most of my documents, including fwya which had the next chapter, so i am going to either a) make a really bad ending that it entirely too short, b) see if their is anyway to get it back, or c) to just abandon it. But i doubt i will do that.

But in any case, i have another story i am going to upload that may or may not be in Noodle's pov, depending how badly i write in 1st person.

ugh.... ENJOY! xoxox ~AC


End file.
